


Le barman, les pirates, des armes radioactives et la barbe à papa

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [16]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: C'était ce que l'on pouvait définir comme "une mauvaise journée". Le chargement de la marchandise avait mal tourné, l'intrus s'était fait la malle avec un otage, la situation en ville était apocalyptique et, par-dessus tout, le capitaine devait supporter les sarcasmes du barman. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas mérité cela.
Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243247





	Le barman, les pirates, des armes radioactives et la barbe à papa

**Peace and Metal**

  
  
  


_Disclaimers : tous les pirates qui errent dans le coin et qui auraient préféré être ailleurs (surtout un) appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. L’unique barman à appeler le capitaine « gamin » et à trouver cela amusant est à moi._

_Note de l’auteur : à vrai dire, j’avais deux autres intrigues à développer, sérieuses et tout… Finalement je suis partie sur une troisième et j’ai obtenu ceci. Et plutôt vite comparé à mon rythme de production habituel, d’ailleurs. Comme quoi l’inspiration, ça ne se commande pas._

_Chronologie : Tochiro._

_Pour Aqualys. Barbe à papa._   
_Pour Mel. Première phrase. Je l’avais bien aimée._

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?

Harlock avait franchi les portes du Metal Bloody Saloon en trombe et d’humeur massacrante, s’était planté devant le comptoir et avait foudroyé du regard le propriétaire des lieux comme s’il était l’unique responsable de ses ennuis. Le barman, en plein inventaire de son service à cocktail, ne se troubla pas (il n’avait rien à se reprocher). Il préféra tout de même ne pas faire remarquer au capitaine pirate qu’il était d’usage, lorsque l’on avait un minimum d’éducation, de dire « bonjour » avant de commencer à agresser les gens comme ça.

— C’est la fête foraine, gamin, répondit-il d’un ton égal sans interrompre le décompte des verres qui avaient échappé à la beuverie de la veille.  
— Oui, je vois bien que c’est la fête foraine ! coupa sèchement le capitaine pirate, trop énervé pour relever le « gamin » que le barman n’avait pu s’empêcher d’ajouter. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent là ? L’Arcadia s’est posée sur l’astroport hier !

L’Octodian leva un sourcil.

— Et bien, je ne pense pas que ces braves gens se préoccupent de ton emploi du temps avant de s’installer quelque part, mon garçon. L’Univers ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Enfin, pas seulement. Les militaires, chasseurs de primes, contrebandiers et factions armées de tous bords avaient pris pour habitude de faire un large détour à l’approche du célèbre vaisseau, mais les civils lambda s’en souciaient généralement comme de leur première chemise et se focalisaient plutôt sur la gestion de leurs petits soucis quotidiens – un détail que le pirate avait de plus en plus tendance à oublier, ces derniers temps.

— Ça devrait pourtant te faire plaisir, ajouta le barman avec une pointe de perfidie. Tu n’es pas encore complètement infréquentable au point d’empêcher les honnêtes gens de vaquer à leurs activités habituelles.

Harlock grogna.

— On marche au coude à coude, dehors, et il y a des stands à tous les coins de rue ! se plaignit-il. On a mis un temps fou à arriver ici !  
— Oui, c’est une foire renommée. Ça attire beaucoup de monde une fois l’an. Il y a des touristes qui viennent de tout le quadrant.

Le barman prit le temps de saluer d’un signe de tête courtois les deux pirates qui accompagnaient leur capitaine (la blonde Kei Yuki et Tochiro, l’ingénieur en chef), puis il fronça les sourcils et se pencha par dessus le comptoir. Harlock ne se serait pas déplacé dans cette foule sans une bonne raison, et ce n’était sûrement pas pour disserter de la popularité de la foire annuelle du coin.

— Bon, déclara-t-il posément. On va passer outre les jérémiades et aller au vif du sujet. Quel est le problème, gamin ?

Le pirate renifla, vexé.

— M’appelle pas gamin, marmonna-t-il. … Un petit malin a cru judicieux de se servir dans une caisse de matériel qui m’était destinée, expliqua le capitaine après un temps d’hésitation.  
— Et… ? insista le barman.

L’Octodian connaissait Harlock depuis longtemps. Un « simple » vol ne l’aurait pas mis dans cet état. C’était donc plus grave. C’était même suffisamment grave pour que le pirate rechigne à lui révéler les détails.

— Armement prohibé, lâcha finalement Harlock à contrecœur. Cœur atomique. Instable.

Okay… Donc radioactivité, avec tous les risques que cela impliquait si on stockait ça n’importe où, et une probabilité non négligeable pour que tout explose sans crier gare.

— Le type qui a fait ça est au courant de ce qu’il vous a « emprunté » ?  
— C’est quasi certain, reconnut Harlock. L’extérieur des caisses n’était pas marqué, mais les munitions à l’intérieur, si.

Le pirate se tut (il estimait probablement avoir épuisé son temps de parole journalier). Kei prit heureusement le relais, épargnant ainsi au barman l’effort de continuer à arracher les informations une par une à Harlock.  
La jeune femme possédait également la sensibilité qui manquait à son capitaine – et un sens des priorités qui correspondait plus à celui du barman.

— Il a pris Tadashi en otage, Bob, expliqua Kei.  
— Le mousse ?

La navigatrice acquiesça.  
Le barman fit la grimace. _Ça_ , c’était important. Harlock aurait dû commencer par là, mais le gamin n’avait jamais aimé avouer ses échecs. « Fierté mal placée, pff », songea l’Octodian. Il fixa le capitaine pirate en face.

— D’accord, je récapitule… Il y a donc en ce moment un dingue qui se balade au milieu de la foule en trimbalant un arsenal suffisant pour tuer tout le monde si l’envie lui en prend, énonça-t-il en se forçant à ignorer que cette description s’appliquait aussi à Harlock. Avec un otage. Et si tu es là c’est que tu espérais que j’aie un tuyau à te filer pour limiter les dégâts.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez.

— Je n’ai rien. Tu as une autre idée ?

Harlock serra les mâchoires. Il était difficile de déterminer si c’était le vol de son matériel ou l’enlèvement de son mousse qui l’ulcérait ainsi, ou bien si c’était seulement parce qu’il se retrouvait forcé de requérir une aide extérieure, fusse-t-elle celle d’une vieille connaissance comme le barman.

— Je suppose qu’on pourra détecter la radioactivité si on se rapproche assez près de lui, admit le capitaine pirate.

Il consulta Tochiro du regard, qui opina.

— … à condition d’être assez près de lui, justement, termina-t-il.  
— Dans ce cas, qu’attend-on ? s’exclama le barman. On devrait déjà être parti !  
— Attends… le retint Harlock. Tu as vu la cohue, dehors ? J’ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à venir ici sans me faire remarquer ! Tu veux attirer l’attention de la police ?  
— Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, maugréa le barman. C’est leur boulot, non ?  
— Hmpf. Tant qu’à faire, je préférerais qu’ils ne mettent pas la main sur mes munitions, si ça ne t’embête pas.

« Oui, ça ne m’étonne pas », pensa le barman. Il savait que le gouvernement local avait passé un « arrangement » avec Harlock afin que l’Arcadia puisse utiliser un dock de ravitaillement officiel (même s’il ignorait de quelle manière le pirate avait obtenu cette faveur), et il se doutait que l’accord ne tiendrait plus si le gamin se faisait prendre à trafiquer des armes prohibées.  
Il se demanda également ce qui avait bien pu pousser Harlock à se lancer dans une telle entreprise. Le pirate avait toujours prôné combattre avec honneur, et ce genre d’armement était tout sauf honorable. … Il fallait croire que l’efficacité remplaçait peu à peu la morale chez les pirates, se dit le barman avec regret.

Il secoua la tête. Allons donc, trêve de pessimisme. Harlock avait certainement une bonne raison d’agir ainsi. Et puis, l’objectif actuel était noble, non ?

— Bon, on va le chercher, votre mousse ?

—

D’un commun accord, Bob prit la tête du groupe dès leur sortie du Metal Bloody Saloon. Sa carrure d’Octodian était en effet un atout certain pour se frayer un chemin dans une foule compacte. Sa tâche n’en était pas plus aisée pour autant : les badauds, occupés à se presser devant les attractions foraines, ne leur jetaient tout au plus qu’une expression courroucée lorsque le barman leur demandait de s’écarter. Bien sûr, ils pâlissaient lorsqu’ils croisaient le regard d’Harlock (qui ne l’aurait pas fait ?) ; cela ne les détournait cependant pas de leur priorité (parvenir avant leur voisin à la roulotte du vendeur de beignets ou arracher à la volée un ticket pour le train fantôme, par exemple).  
De toute évidence, le pirate était légèrement vexé de ne pas déclencher de mouvement de panique, mais le barman n’allait pas non plus le plaindre. Ça ferait du bien à son ego, songea-t-il.  
Au moins Harlock n’avait-il pas encore sorti son artillerie pour dégager le passage… même si, vu son expression, ça ne tarderait plus.

Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes de progression difficile et de recherches infructueuses – et alors qu’Harlock semblait hésiter entre quitter cette ville, là, tout de suite, ou vaporiser l’inconnu qui le précédait et qui avait eu l’audace de l’effleurer –, le barman se retourna vers les trois pirates. ’fallait être pragmatique, ils ne parviendraient à rien de cette manière.

— Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, déclara-t-il. Quelqu’un a une meilleure méthode ?

Tochiro haussa les épaules.

— Si j’avais été sûr que la DCA locale ne me prenne pas pour cible, j’aurais pris un peu de hauteur avec une plate-forme anti gravité, répondit-il. Le fait qu’on soit entouré de bâtiments n’arrange pas la portée de mon détecteur.

Le barman sourit.

— S’il s’agit juste de ça, j’ai une solution ! triompha-t-il.

Il ignora le regard suspicieux d’Harlock et les mena une centaine de mètres plus loin.

— C’est une blague ? siffla le capitaine pirate lorsque le barman bouscula un couple d’adolescents pour prendre leur place devant un guichet. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d’humeur à plaisanter !

« Oui, ça, tout le monde l’a vu », songea le barman sans toutefois se risquer à prononcer la remarque à haute voix.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de monter, rétorqua-t-il posément. Je pense néanmoins qu’il faut des _yeux_ en plus du détecteur de ton copain, et que plus on est nombreux là-haut, plus on a de chances d’apercevoir votre gars.

Harlock ne semblait pas convaincu, mais le barman n’en avait cure. _C’était_ une bonne idée, il n’en démordrait pas. Et puis il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

— Je monte avec Tochiro, ajouta-t-il sans laisser au pirate la possibilité d’argumenter davantage.

La fierté de la foire, c’était la taille de ses attractions. Durant quatre semaines standard, la ville s’enorgueillissait d’héberger la plus grande concentration des manèges itinérants les plus impressionnants jamais construits. Nombre d’entre eux dépassaient les immeubles environnants. Bon, excepté au centre d’affaires, près de l’astroport, la ville ne comptait pas de gratte-ciel, mais en tout cas une fois là-haut, leur altitude serait bien suffisante pour augmenter la portée du détecteur de Tochiro.  
Et l’avantage de la grande roue devant laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, c’était que chaque nacelle s’immobilisait quelques instants au sommet.

Le barman négocia donc rapidement avec le propriétaire de la roue pour pouvoir profiter de la vue un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne (en payant un supplément, mais inutile de le préciser à ses compagnons), puis, pendant que le capitaine pirate traumatisait un vendeur de pop-corn ambulant qui avait voulu lui vendre sa marchandise, il conseilla discrètement au forain de ne pas tenter de bon mot lorsqu’Harlock prendrait place dans une nacelle avec Kei.  
Sûr que le gamin n’apprécierait pas un « en avant les tourtereaux ».

Harlock ne se départit pas de son air sceptique, mais en fin de compte il ne rechigna pas à monter (il s’était dit que la méthode était valable, ou alors il n’osa pas faire un caprice en public). Les deux nacelles emportèrent les trois pirates et le barman jusqu’au sommet en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « fête foraine » – du moins c’est l’impression qu’en eut le barman, qui n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de faire un tour de grande roue et qui avait bien l’intention d’en profiter pour s’amuser aussi un peu, tant qu’à faire.

— J’ai une détection de ce côté, cria Tochiro à Harlock juste avant que les nacelles ne se remettent en mouvement et que les immeubles ne leur masquent à nouveau la vue.

Harlock attendit d’être descendu de ce qu’il considérait visiblement comme une machine infernale pour répondre.

— Quelle distance ?  
— Trois cents mètres environ. Par là, répondit le petit ingénieur en tendant le bras.  
— L’esplanade, calcula le barman.

Il devraient pouvoir s’y déplacer plus facilement que dans les rues, mais encore fallait-il s’y rendre.  
Harlock jura. Apparemment, le pirate avait épuisé sa réserve de patience, déjà limitée en temps normal.

— Dégagez le passage ! cria-t-il en dégainant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement le temps que les gens les plus proches assimilent le fait que le cosmodragon du capitaine pirate n’était pas une arme factice gagnée à une quelconque loterie, mais une fois qu’Harlock eut tiré deux ou trois fois en l’air, la voie se libéra miraculeusement.

— Tu n’avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas te faire remarquer ? persifla le barman.  
— J’ai changé d’avis.

L’Octodian ricana. Oui, c’est sûr, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Et puis le célèbre pirate avait à présent enfin droit à toute l’attention qui lui était due, pas vrai ?

— Là-bas ! cria soudain Kei lorsqu’ils parvinrent à l’esplanade et alors que la foule se clairsemait quelque peu.

Environ cinquante mètres devant eux, un homme aux cheveux coupés courts et vêtu d’un blouson de pilote bousculait les passants, tout en traînant dans son sillage le mousse de l’Arcadia. Il portait un sac informe en bandoulière et une arme à la ceinture.  
Harlock, très occupé à terroriser une mère de famille et sa poussette qui lui faisaient un refus de priorité, libéra aussitôt la place en s’appropriant la poussette et en l’envoyant rouler sur le côté. L’engin écrasa une série d’orteils et généra un concert de protestations indignées, bientôt étouffées lorsque le pirate, voyant sa ligne de visée à peu près dégagée, commença à tirer en direction de l’homme et de Tadashi.

— Eh ! Fais gaffe aux dommages collatéraux ! protesta le barman.  
— Je sais ce que je fais ! gronda Harlock.  
— N’avancez plus ou je le descends ! hurla en même temps le preneur d’otage en braquant un pistolaser sur Tadashi.

Le jeune mousse, qui sourit de soulagement lorsqu’il reconnut les trois pirates, était cependant loin de vouloir se laisser faire. Au mépris du danger (l’habitude de côtoyer des psychopathes, probablement), le garçon s’arracha à l’étreinte de son ravisseur et se fondit dans la foule, vif comme une anguille. L’homme, déstabilisé, hésita quelques secondes… C’était assez pour qu’Harlock puisse s’interposer.  
Voyant la partie perdue (et la mort au fond du canon du cosmodragon pointé sur lui), le ravisseur tenta de prendre la fuite.  
Il y eut une mêlée confuse.  
Le temps que le barman rejoigne Harlock, tout était fini. Le gars était par terre, sa nuque écrasée par le genou d’Harlock et son bras douloureusement tordu en arrière. Et le pirate avait récupéré son bien, nota l’Octodian en voyant le sac au contenu controversé à l’épaule du capitaine.

Tout aurait été parfait si la police n’avait pas décidé d’intervenir à ce moment.

— Jetez vos armes ! lança le plus courageux (ou le plus inconscient) des hommes qui s’étaient déployés autour d’eux.

Le barman tiqua. Hmm, pas le genre d’ordre à donner au gamin, ça.  
Il souffla, dépité. Au vu de l’humeur exécrable d’Harlock à l’heure actuelle, on se dirigeait vers un massacre gratuit. Mais peut-être était-il encore temps de désamorcer.

— Tout est sous contrôle, tempéra-t-il, toutes ses mains bien en évidence pour signifier de façon claire qu’il n’avait pas d’intention hostile. L’incident est clos, il n’y aura plus de perturbations.

Il _pouvait_ désamorcer, s’aperçut-il. Le gradé responsable n’était visiblement pas enchanté d’avoir affaire à Harlock et semblait prêt à valider n’importe quel accord pourvu qu’il n’ait pas à traiter avec le capitaine pirate. Quant au barman, il était tout à fait prêt à servir d’intermédiaire si cela pouvait éviter davantage de grabuge.

— Peut-être que tu peux leur laisser la main ? ajouta-t-il à l’intention d’Harlock.

Il ravala à temps le « gamin ». Le maître mot, c’était « diplomatie ». Pas le moment de le braquer, ce gamin.  
Harlock grommela une phrase indistincte que le barman prit comme un assentiment (il n’allait pas faire la fine bouche). Et, de fait et bien que Bob eût cru devoir négocier plus longtemps, le pirate lâcha son prisonnier et se releva avec lenteur, non sans darder un regard meurtrier sur les policiers.  
Toujours par terre mais à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, le voleur de munitions radioactives tenta alors sa chance et se remit d’un bond sur ses pieds.  
Harlock réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa l’homme par l’épaule, le fit tourner sur lui-même, lui balança un direct au menton, le rattrapa lorsqu’il s’effondra, le saisit derrière la nuque et, d’un mouvement sec, le projeta contre le stand adjacent.  
Le gars tomba dans une machine à barbe à papa. Tout s’écroula dans un grand bruit de métal tandis que l’appareil continuait à cracher partout des filaments collants, à la plus grande joie des gosses qui avaient vite oublié leur peur, au désespoir du vendeur qui essayait vainement de stopper sa machine et à l’horreur d’Harlock qui s’écarta vivement de ce truc rose agressif.  
Les policiers en profitèrent pour menotter le malheureux ravisseur et déguerpirent en l’emmenant sans demander leur reste.

— Une opération rondement menée ! se réjouit le barman tout en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Tadashi.

Harlock arborait toujours une expression donnant à penser qu’il souhaitait découper quelqu’un en tranches, mais Tochiro affichait un large sourire.

— Yep, approuva-t-il. Un succès total, et sans aucune casse. Votre idée d’utiliser cette grande roue pour optimiser les recherches était excellente, Bob.  
— J’étais sûr que vous viendriez me sauver, capitaine ! coupa Tadashi, une note d’adoration aveugle dans la voix.

Le mousse s’interrompit en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu’il enregistrait la dernière phrase de Tochiro.

— Vous êtes montés dans la grande roue ? demanda-t-il avec envie. Je pourrai y aller moi aussi ?

Kei laissa échapper un léger rire.

— Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons tous besoin de nous détendre… N’est-ce pas, capitaine ?

Le barman se retint pour ne pas sourire béatement en imaginant la scène et préféra prendre discrètement congé des pirates. Son bar, ses clients et ses affaires l’attendaient.

Alors qu’il reprenait place derrière le comptoir du Metal Bloody Saloon après avoir fait sortir par la fenêtre un quidam qui s’était autoproclamé serveur pendant son absence, il se demanda si Kei allait réussir à décider Harlock à monter dans un manège, quel qu’il soit. Probablement pas, mais le barman n’aurait malgré tout pas parié là-dessus.  
Après tout, avec Harlock tout était possible.


End file.
